Sangre En Una Princesa
by Lynn Osburn
Summary: ¿Cuándo Mozenrath lanza la rabia de un vampiro el feuding para su propio propósito, él ha mordido más que él puede masticar?


Sangre En Una Princesa  
  
por Kalynn Osburn Hay un viejo máximo que dice que "no haga los repartos con unos más de gran alcance que usted mismo." Esto, no obstante no cruzó mente de Mozenrath.s mientras que él habló al viejo crone. Ella no era humana, este mucho era obvia. El stench de la vieja muerte fluyó de su ser. La cara que ella se atrevió a demostrar era cruda y torcido, ella los ojos era hoyos del soullessness absoluto. Ningunas pupilas, apenas dos rajas insensibles en su cara. Mozenrath ausente acarició a su familiar. La anguila se encontró como unfond del olor como su amo. Aún como noche el viejo crone se sentó. Mudanza de un músculo. Mozenrath se encontró paciencia perdidosa. "consiga encendido con él. Mi paciencia está en un extremo!" Ella miraba para arriba él. No no verdad el cuidar sobre el precio pagaría más hablarle con tal insolence. Pero él era joven, con el un montón de tiempo aprendido a él las lecciones que la vida traería. "es usted que quiere pagar esta información?" Ella lo preguntó con una voz humilde. Mozenrath sonrió, ahora él conseguía en alguna parte. "porqué por supuesto." Él miró sus rajas ensanchar mientras que el monedero de oro se derramó hacia fuera sobre la tabla. El viejo crone cabeceó. "el niño muy bien, pero forewarned, esta energía viene en un precio extremo. Uno no muchos está dispuesto a pagar." Mozenrath se deslumbró silenciosamente en ella. "no me hable sobre wench de los precios. Sé los costes de energía." Él echó un vistazo en su mano. ¿"ahora dígame que," el resplandor azul-negro viniera de su guantelete, "de dónde sea lo que busco? Le aseguro que no es nada que no he tratado de antes." "usted pronto descubrirá cómo usted es muy mal mi amigo. Aquí en Rumania, la cosa es diferente. Nuestras maneras no son sus maneras "el crone inclinado adentro. "usted puede encontrar esto extraño." Mozenrath se inclinó detrás, lejos del stench. "pienso que puedo dirigirlo. ¿Ahora donde era I? el oh sí, "el resplandor aumentó. "CONSIGA ENCENDIDO CON ÉL!" El crone sighed, este hechicero aprendería su lección pronto bastante. "usted ve donde está el resto de los muertos?" Mozenrath cabeceado como él la realizó significó el cementerio. "vaya al lugar del Tepesh. Usted encontrará lo que usted busca allí. Y guárdese de mí amigo joven, usted son mejor de dejar su mentira en su resto, entre su familia." Ella rió mientras que ella realizó que Mozenrath no haría nada de la clase. "va entonces el muchacho. Forme su alianza. Vea qué viene con repartir adentro más allá de la iglesia santa." Un azote agudo como la grieta resounded en el mesón pequeño. La fueron a tener Mozenrath izquierdo solamente con sus pensamientos e intenciones. Sus ojos oscuros miraron fijamente hacia fuera en venir negro detrás de la oscuridad. "hora de ir Xerxes." El par impar salió de la seguridad del mesón y caminó hacia fuera sobre las calles. Era silencioso fuera de ella. Los niños pasados venían a casa para la cena. Las madres les dieron los azotes rápidos para volver tarde. Los obturadores se cerraron contra la noche. Ésos en las ventanas miraban Mozenrath como si él debe estar loco para salir. La gente supersticiosa éstos, Mozenrath mused mientras que él caminó abajo del camino del cobblestone. La niebla había comenzado ya a colocar sobre sus pies. Ningún torchlight podría asistirle como él utilizó sus undersenses para dirigirlo. De ciudad Mozenrath caminó, su crecimiento de la curiosidad. Él miró mientras que el viento hizo que los sauces se doblan, como si eran mano gigante que alcanzaba hacia fuera para prevenirlo. Él paró en la cerca del alambre. Circundó en la niebla más allá de la visión de Mozenrath.s. Cautelosomente, él abrió la puerta, él la dejó cerrarse de golpe cerrado detrás de él. El silencio de graveyard.s se parecía demostrar indignance en tan rudely ser disturbado. El viento no deseaba entrar en este lugar, para no igualar los árboles altos tomó un zephyr leve. Mozenrath vagó sobre las piedras sepulcrales. Algunos se podían fechar los siglos traseros en tiempo. Su rumano era threadbare pero él podía discernir algunas palabras. "Dracula, Vladimir. Nato:, Muerto:, Mi dios lo mantiene ocultado por siempre." Mozenrath snorted. "obviamente no el compañero más popular hey Xerxes." La anguila rió nerviosamente y rayo. "no popular." Mozenrath continuó a lo largo de los diagramas del cementerio hasta que él vino a una tumba de mármol grande en el centro del lugar. Mozenrath empapado sobre la hierba mojada. De la niebla tenido seguido le todo a través del lugar ahora scurried ausente como ratones del campo antes de un gato. Xerxes bajó su uniforme principal más lejos en su capote de los amos. Él no tenía ningún deseo de aventurar en este lugar, algo aquí no olía derecho. Mozenrath funcionó su mano a lo largo de las puertas de cristal del lugar y fue sorprendido suavemente encontrarlas limpias. Él movió hacia atrás lejos momentáneamente y miraba a través de la viuda. Él no podría ver una cosa. Él abrió cautelosomente la puerta y se inclinó adentro. Era caliente en la tumba. Como si intenta profanar el aire exterior. El niño que los cherubs colgaron sobre la cripta, cada cara llevó a cabo una diversa expresión. Cada uno en más contorted y deformió que el siguiente. "Luminos." Mozenrath llamó de modo que él pudiera ver. Una bola de la luz de la bruja señaló por medio de luces sobre él. El suyo grimaced tirado más lejos pues él podría ahora ver las caras completamente. Los ojos y las narices habían substituido uno otro. Oh de Allah que repelía. Él se inclinó en leyó el más cercano. "Teshep Cristalino. Muerto en el nacimiento. El dios reclina su alma." La mayoría de las inscripciones siguientes eran iguales. Cada niño era un Teshep. Ayudó a explicar que los años de la endogamia habían hecho a niños morir así que los jóvenes o a vivir así que deformido. "a menos que todos los niños eran varones." Era un pensamiento rápidamente despedido, de que no sucedió en muchos casos. Los Xerxes, hacen su piel pathetic útil y consiguen buscar. Xerxes nadó hacia fuera de su cuello de los amos y comenzó a oler las esquinas y las paredes de la tumba para cualquier muestra de una trampa o de una entrada a otra célula de la cripta. "aquí domine." la anguila chilló. "allá. Pero algo mal." "What.s mal con él?" Mozenrath preguntado impacientemente. "no puede decir. Apenas sepa. Si entró." Xerxes vio la mirada resuelta en la cara de Mozenrath. "entraban en Xerxes y tan ahora hacían." El hechicero caminó encima al lugar en donde Xerxes había mencionado y comenzó a sentir el panel. "AHAH!" Él clamó contra mientras que el panel resbaló abierto. "y aquí estamos." Él caminó en el cuarto con Xerxes cowering debajo de su capilla. Un solo ataúd del ébano pone en el centro del cuarto. Ningunas decoraciones, un ataúd apenas simple, elegante. Un ataúd elegante, de que estaba parcialmente abierto. Él vino más cerca. El interior era un verde profundo, casi verde del pino. Él se atrevió a mirar adentro. El ataúd era vacío. "bien que marcas justas mi trabajo mil veces más fácil." "bien la mayoría de la gente no debe empujar sus narices adentro donde ella no pertenece." Vino una voz suave, mortal. Mozenrath hizo girar alrededor. "Who.s allí?" "alguien de consecuencia extrema." "una vez más who.s allí?" "una entidad muy curiosa." Mozenrath cogió de imitación en la voz. "curioso sobre qué?" "sobre quién entre los millares de mortals en esta área sería bastante absurdo caminar en mi santuario del privet, especialmente solamente." La voz a era seriamente rapaz. "alguien que haría un reparto con uno tal como se," Mozenrath dijo respetuosamente. Si éste era quién él pensó, él no lo deseó enojado. "y porqué haría un reparto con usted." Una sombra se movió a la su derecha, la primera muestra que alguien era aquí. "usted no se parece como usted podría tener cualquier cosa que satisfaría a alguien como mí. A menos que usted estuviera dispuesto a inclinar su parte posteriora de la cabeza un pedacito." "ningún gracias. Gozo algo el tener de un cuello." Mozenrath sentía los pelos en la parte posteriora de su cuello estar parados en extremo. Él hizo girar y sentía dos brazos fuertes asirlo. "hola bien allí hermoso." La voz era femenina. Y estaba tan el cuerpo, por lo menos qué presionaba contra su pecho era femenino. Mozenrath sabía mejor que luchar. "así pues, cuál es su amigo conocido?" La voz era seductively suave. "soy Mozenrath, señor de la tierra de la arena negra." Él cambió de puesto incómodo como su rodilla molía en él. "pare un título. Especialmente para uno tan joven. Puedo preguntar cómo usted vino por el título?" "usted no puede. It.s no una historia entretenida." Su rodilla molía en área delicada. "especialmente para... una señora tal como se." Él vaciló llamarla una señora. Después de que todos él realmente no supieran su estación. Ella rió. "soy apenas a lo que pudo referirse uno como señora." Mozenrath oyó un chillido del terror como el Xerxes tirado sombra lejos de su cuello. "bien ahora no esta mirada sabrosa." Xerxes screeched otra vez y debe haber mordido abajo, porque la cosa siguiente Mozenrath oído era el grito de una muchacha. "poco híbrido!" Xerxes silbó y paloma alrededor de su master.s detrás. "frío. El frío tiene gusto de muerte." La anguila silbó a Mozenrath. el "amo, Xerxes no tiene gusto. Desee irse." La anguila nunca había pedido salir de su lado de los amos antes. "camine en la luz." Mozenrath murmured. "solamente a feliz hacer tan." La sombra empapó adelante en el claro de luna. Mozenrath tuvo que jadear. Palidezca como la luna que la brilló estaba parada antes de él. Eyes un color y un pelo ambarinos pálidos para emparejar. Su cuerpo era lush y de fascinación debajo del vestido gossamer que ella usó. Sus labios eran rojo oscuro como sangre fresca. Ella sonrió, demostrando los dientes y los colmillos blancos de la perla. "hola." Aprisa como relámpago de los cielos ella se lanzó en él. Su rodilla conectó con su estómago y lo trajo abajo. "mortal absurdo absurdo." Ella murmured en una voz mortal. Su punto bajo dado vuelta voz y seductive. Ella comenzó a ronronear. Como una leona en calor. Come A mí." Sus ojos ambarinos brillaron intensamente. "venido aquí. No le lastimaré." Mozenrath sentía la canción dulce de su principio del encanto de la voz para entrampar sus pensamientos. Go a ella. Ella desea el you que cantó en su cabeza. Lo tiraban a ella. Mozenrath la sentía las manos deshacer su pedazo del cuello. "buen muchacho. Buen buen muchacho. Ella susurró en su oído. Despierto sacudida Mozenrath. "lejos usted bruja!" Él gritó y se tiró libremente del encanto. Su sonrisa dio vuelta malévolo. Ella dio vuelta repentinamente y la tapa se lanzó del ataúd. Su mano asió su cabo mientras que ella arrojó Mozenrath en los amortiguadores verdes. "con gradas. Sé que soy." Mozenrath casi dejado fuera de un niño como grito como la tapa golpeada cerró encima de él. Xerxes había mirado la lucha de arriba. Él sabía que que venía aquí era una mala idea. ¿Por qué el amo nunca escuchó él? Él flotó airosamente abajo a la muchacha que había atrapado "Ma'am principal." Él dijo intentar sonar respetuoso. Ella ahora miraba para arriba la anguila, rojo de los ojos como sangre. "sí?" Xerxes tragó saliva. "Ma'am, dejó por favor el amo hacia fuera." Él ducked lejos de los ojos. "por favor?" Ella los ojos comenzó lentamente a drenar el color rojo, volviendo a esa cortina ambarina dulce. "ahora hay un familiar leal." Ella inclinó adelante en una posición felina relajada "toda la anguila derecha, usted tiene mi atención. Y apresúrese. El Master. tiene solamente cerca de 15 minuets del aire." Mozenrath deseó gritar. Él deseó realmente explotar de esta cosa. Pero él era bastante seguro que el ataúd era prueba mágica. Oh Allah, él tenía probablemente solamente 15 minuets del aire a la izquierda. Él hizo un ruido sordo la tapa del ataúd. el dios del Oh que alguien abre esta conversación del thing! A ocurría afuera. Entre su familiar y el vampiro. El sonido de las garras que chascaban contra la madera alcanzó su oído. Algunos topetones y la tapa estaban abiertos. "hechicero bien. Usted tiene un amigo muy dedicado aquí." Ella dijo mientras que ella abrió la tapa. "a propósito. Mi nombre es Uvase."  
Uvase miraba sobre la subsistencia. La decoración extraña pero atractiva la cupo perfectamente. Un ruido sordo de la madera contra el mármol alcanzó sus oídos. "tenga cuidado usted las excusas tristes para los zombis. Ese ataúd ha estado en mi familia desde Vlad Dracula!" Los mamluks tropezaron mientras que ella habló. Apresuradamente tomado el ataúd y apresurado lejos con él. "como mi hogar humilde?" Mozenrath comentó de detrás. "It.s no un cementerio." uno de los mamluks se arrastró cerca. "pienso." Ella dio una palmada a una mano del comradery en hombro de Mozenrath.s. "ahora, creo que tenemos negocio a atender a." Ella miraba sobre las paredes otra vez. "hay cualquier persona QUE VIVE en este lugar?" "nadie ahorran me y Xerxes." Mozenrath warily sostenido. "soy muerto de hambre. Ha sido un viaje largo y la agua corriente me descubre ninguna voluntad el bueno." Uvase miraba Mozenrath hacia arriba y hacia abajo. "su sustenance no será retenido de largo." Mozenrath prometió. "creo que usted encontrará mi laboratorio tiene más que bastante sangre para saciar temporalmente su sed." Él esperó pacientemente Uvase para entrar. Sin incluso realizarlo él había comenzado a mirar sus caderas sacudirse. Ella todavía usó el vestido gossamer. "Niza." Principal de Mozenrath.s encajado a presión para arriba en el comentario. Uvase la tenía los ojos en el cráneo de vulture/human. Ella dio vuelta a la cosa blanca alrededor en ella las manos. "donde lo hizo siempre usted viene por tal artefacto?" Mozenrath sonrió. "estoy alegre usted aprecio la cosa. Vino de un pájaro algo repugnante llamado un Vulmin. Poco híbrido me dio un rato algo difícil." "y donde hizo este agujero repugnante en la cabeza venga de?" "como dije. él me dio apuro." Mozenrath estaba parado encima a la tabla. Él señaló a un mapa de ciudades. "allí. Agrabah." "nunca oyó hablar de él." Uvase se inclinó adelante. "es mágico?" "no particularmente. Apenas lo deseo." Mozenrath tiró de una llanura vile roja. "It.s más vendetta que cualquier cosa . Tengo un problema con la población local del héroe. Una historia algo impar de la calle-rata dio vuelta a Aladdin nombrado príncipe." "usted quisiera que lo condenara a una vida del tormento de los undead?" Uvase pidió. ¡"no! Aunque me tientan. Un Aladdin vivo es una cosa, pero uno con energías supernatural es inadmisible." "tan cómo usted quisiera que ocurriera su fallecimiento?" Ella se inclinó más cerca. "lo deseo destruí, físicamente, emocionalmente. Una cáscara humana vacía del non-existence!" "mi usted debe ser diversión en un partido." Uvase mused y se inclinó lejos. "obliteration tan básico aquí." "sí." "puedo hacer eso. ¿Lo unen? Casada, novia, muchacha preferida del harem." "He.s casó. A la princesa de Agrabah." "una rata de la calle y una princesa. El exterior de mundo de Rumania ha cambiado absolutamente un pedacito desde que estaba vivo, "ella dijo con interés profundo. "pienso realmente que era un panorama especial del caso. Cómo es doloroso puede usted hacer esto?" Uvase se inclinó adentro cerca de Mozenrath, así que cercano él podría sentir su respiración. "absolutamente unbearable." Ella funcionó una mano encima del brazo de Mozenrath.s. Ella dejó sus labios purse levemente y el unpurse. Xerxes grunió mientras que él realizó qué sucedía. Él cisne encima a Uvase y a la mordedura abajo en ella. Ella gritó y realizó el asimiento en Mozenrath. Su mente encajada a presión libremente. "no haga ese Uvase. Siempre otra vez." Su voz llevó a cabo amenaza profunda. Uvase sonrió. "cualquier magia que asiste al héroe?" "un genie." Uvase dejó un gruñido bajo largo hacia fuera. "Genies y los vampiros no consiguen encendido bien." "bien, algo que tenemos en campo común." "si usted se familiariza con me, soy seguro que usted nos encontrará tiene mucho en campo común." Uvase se inclinó adentro. "mucho." Ella consiguió así que cercano ella casi lo besaba, entonces separado repentinamente. "soy muerto de hambre." "porqué no lo haga comenzamos enseguida?" Aladdin se sentó en los rayos pasados del sun de la luz. Oh cuánto él amó esta hora. Él miraba encima el jazmín, durmiendo a fondo en su Allah de la cama, yo es realmente married. que él pensó. Él era tan inusitado a la sensación siempre del tener una persona al lado de usted. Incluso ahora, no toda la calle había sido casta fuera de él. La inestabilidad constante de las relaciones de la calle todavía permanecía con él, aunque él sabía que él tenía una mujer que sería siempre lista estar con él. Él caminó encima al lado de la cama y acarició suavemente su cara. "buena tarde." él susurró como ella los ojos abiertos. El jazmín sonrió mientras que ella miró el sistema del sol. "tan cómo es bueno de una tarde es esto que va a ser?" Ella pidió bien saber la respuesta. Las velas de la ciudad de Agrabah se soplaron hacia fuera como niebla lenta, solitaria viajaron a través de las calles vacías. Jugaron con las ventanas y las puertas mientras que un aullido mournful agudo se levantó sobre la ciudad. Una figura negra estaba parada entre la niebla en todos los fours. Levantó ojos ambarinos fríos de it.s y miró fijamente inteligente en la oscuridad, encima del palacio de Agrabah. La niebla se separó en las grietas del jardín, lo planta marchitado y muerto en el tacto de it.s. La figura negra siguió detrás de la niebla como si la presionó hacia adelante. "mama." llamó una voz. Jasmine.s suave, tiro ancho de los ojos abierto. Era así que frío en el cuarto que su respiración congeló en su cara "hola." ella dijo suavemente. Ella alcanzó para un traje y lo envolvió sobre su cuerpo. "hola" "mama. Ayuda de la mama." Era la voz inocente suave de un niño. Dulce, gritando, pidiendo. la "mama me ayuda." Era tan débil. La voz era así que contorted lo tuvo que ser causada por el dolor. "donde está usted?" El jazmín dijo en voz alta en el aire de la noche. la "mama del Oh me ayuda." ¡El balcón! La voz conseguía más lejos lejos. ¡"espera! Espera!" El jazmín se levantó de las hojas. "espere por favor." Ella funcionó para el balcón. La vista allí paró a sus muertos en ella las pistas. Un niño, no más viejo que 9 sentados allí. Ella era translúcida contra los rasgones del cielo de la noche funcionó lentamente abajo de sus mejillas. Sus ojos ambarinos suaves estaban así que por completo de dolor mientras que ella miraba para arriba el jazmín. "mama. La mama me ayuda." Su cuerpo apenas arropado pone casi quebrado en el piso. La mama del Oh me ayuda por favor. No se vaya, it.s tan frío hacia fuera." El niño se arrastró del piso. La imagen comenzó se descolora. "ayúdeme mama." Gritó. el "Oh por favor no sale de mí solo otra vez." "ninguna espera. No vaya por favor. Venga por favor aquí." El alcanzar dicho jazmín para la forma. El niño era tan hermoso, tan inocente. Ella la envolvió los brazos sobre ella. "It.s aprueban a bebé. Mommy.s aquí. La mama no le dejará." "ninguna mama. Usted no me dejará." Jazmín blanqueado. La voz perteneció no más de largo a un niño. La voz de una mujer crecida llena ahora sonaba en aquí oído. Brazos femeninos fuertes envueltos alrededor de ella. "porque ahora usted no puede." Flash ambarino de los ojos de la sierra del jazmín antes de ella. Ella jadeó e intentó separar. "Ahora Jazmín. No resista. Uvase dejó su viento de la voz una cuerda alrededor de la mente de princess.s. "incline su parte posteriora de la cabeza. No lastimará, prometo." Su voz era como la seda. Se nubló Jasmine.s thought.s como una capa de la oscuridad. "Shhhhhhh." El jazmín inclinó su parte posteriora del cuello como le pidieron, exponiendo la carne pelada de ella en el claro de luna. Uvase sonrió bajando sus colmillos en la vena de pulsación. Ella lo partió con una mordedura, mirando mientras que el líquido de rubíes goteó hacia fuera. Su lengüeta traslapada en ella como gato honeyed la leche. El pensamiento consciente pasado de Jasmine.s estaba de los ojos ambarinos que miraban con fijeza en ella en el claro de luna. Aladdin miraba su forma de wife.s. Ella estaba tan silenciosamente hoy. Tan silencioso. Él puso una entrega el suyo. "es usted todo derecho?" Él pidió en una voz suave. El jazmín sonrió "yo es amor fino, apenas multa." Ella tocó su mejilla suavemente. "apenas un pedacito that.s con gradas todo." Aladdin sonrió en ella slyly. "usted desea conseguir algunos que duermen más horas esta noche?" "pienso realmente que me retiraré ahora." El jazmín lo besó. "Oh Allah, usted diría a mi padre que estoy apesadumbrado que no puedo venir con él a Getzistan mañana." Ella comenzó a camina encima de las escaleras. "Aladdin?" Aladdin mirado para arriba. "sí amor?" "Aladdin Te amo." Ella blurted fuera de no seguro de donde el comentario había venido. "te amo, también." "tan cómo hace morder la matanza Aladdin de la princesa?" Mozenrath pedido airadamente. Uvase sonrió. Tiene usted siempre visto un vampiro en la fuerza completa?" "no puede decir que tengo...." "un vampiro es el más fuerte cuando su hambriento. Y tienen los más hambre en el primer gusto de la sangre. It.s que va a ser tanto más diversión para mirar el jazmín matar a su propio marido después de que la cambie." ¡"hágale incluso recuerdan lo que dije sobre Aladdin! Igual se aplica a esa princesa!" Mozenrath comenzó a fume. Uvase dijo con desprecio y asió su collar. "escucha el pequeño hechicero, no piensa que nuestro poco reparto tiene cualquier manera del ahorro usted si consigo enojado. Recuerde, yo no tienen que matarle para conseguir lo que deseo." Ella lo empujó lejos. Mozenrath grunió y lanzó un perno de la energía en ella. ¡"usted los undead vixen! Voy a demostrarle exactamente who.s en carga aquí!" Uvase amplió sus dientes y sonreído como ella las garras vino 8 pulgadas por cada uno. "hechicero cuidadoso, no soy una muchacha fácil a tomar hacia fuera." La piel animal comenzó a cubrir su cara como sus oídos comenzaron a crecer. Su hocico ampliado lobo-como a las proporciones. Los ojos ambarinos del waifish suave dados vuelta oscuros y rapaces, fijándose en Mozenrath. Un gruñido bajo, siniestro hizo su labio superior encresparse, revelando filas de dientes agudos. "abajo hechicero trasero. Parte posteriora abajo." Ella gruñó. Mozenrath sentía su gota del valor levemente. Él bajó su guantelete. el yoúd mejor pueda explicar este Uvase." Si es posible, su voz era tan vile y mortal como la suya. Una sonrisa amarga jugada a través de los labios de las criaturas "que usted verá." Aladdin miraba el cuerpo de Jasmine.s al lado de él. Ella los ojos era cerrada, su mano levantada para arriba sobre su cabeza. Ella miraba en efecto algo como un ángel. Él tiró de su cuerpo cerca el suyo, contenido al sueño al lado de ella. Uvase esperó pacientemente en el jardín del palacio. No era medianoche todavía, cuando ella las energías estaba en su mejor. Ella deseó esperar hasta que ella tendría control completo sobre jazmín. El aire frío de la noche del desierto no se parecía incomodarla mientras que ella se sentó perched en la tapa de la fuente del peacock. Su mente vagó cada tan a menudo de la tarea actual y sobre otras cazas tales como esto. Hunt.s negro que el diablo mismo podría llamar mal. Uvase se enorgulleció en la ingeniosidad que tomó para ella al aumento tanta energía como ella tenía, así como su capacidad de controlar mentes humanas. Éste entraría los libros que . Ella saltó abajo de forma su asiento, alertando los pájaros en el cercano por la jaula. Rechinaron en su presencia. El ruido interrumpió su tren del pensamiento, "poco los palos de golf de la charla." Ella murmured mientras que ella sacó uno. "silencio." Ella silbó en una voz baneful. Los pájaros obedecieron su deseo, silenciando inmediatamente. Uvase sonrió y colocó el pájaro detrás, saltó a la perca de it.s y gojeó una vez enterrando la cabeza de it.s debajo del ala de it.s. Uvase sonrió mientras que la luna lejos ausente se levantó en la posición de la medianoche. "tiempo otra vez." Ella susurró. El jazmín se incorporó en cama. Ella puso sus pies abajo en el piso, el flinching no uniforme en la frialdad del cuarto. Ella los ojos no estaba incluso abierta pues ella caminó a lo largo de los pasillos del palacio. Solamente una voz dirigió su Left. La derecha. Vaya abajo de las escaleras. Bueno. That.s un buen girl. que la voz susurró como si condujo un perro al tazón de fuente del alimento de it.s. Down la princesa de las escaleras. Abajo de las escaleras. Estoy esperando a princesa. Le estoy esperando abajo jazmín de here. seguí el sound. como si ella dependió alma de él Turn a través del jazmín del arbusto. Esta manera. Estoy aquí. Le necesito estar aquí to. "que estoy viniendo." El jazmín susurró en la noche. "espera para mí." I'm que le espera princesa. No puedo esperar por siempre. Apresúrese la prisa HURRY que la voz empujó su hacia adelante. del I'm princesa aquí. Puede usted sentir el The de la lata del me? "que yo" venga a mí. Siéntese al lado del jazmín de me. sentado abajo en el frío de la losa en mis brazos. No jazmín de hurt. se inclinó detrás y sentía solamente apenas el colmillo agudo conducir en su cuello. Ella jadeó mientras que escurrió la sangre ella lentamente. La presencia fue llenada de ecstasy. El jazmín cayó de la presencia. el I'll esté detrás. Voluntad usted sea here? que pidió. "sí. Estaré aquí." Éste era cómo Aladdin la encontró la mañana próxima. El frío como hielo y palidece como nieve. El sol era principio justo a romperse sobre las tapas de las dunas. Él tomó su figura que encoge. "jazmín. El jazmín despierta." Su cuerpo cambió de puesto levemente, apenas, solamente bastantes para dar la esperanza de Aladdin que la vida todavía existió en ella. Ella lo agarró cercano repentinamente, como ella estaba asustada que él puede ser que la caiga. Su boca se abrió en un grito con fuera de voz. Ella ojos abiertos brevemente. Aladdin. No ... no." El sonido era una súplica de lloriqueo. ¿"no qué? El jazmín no qué?" Ella cerró aquí los ojos que respiraban otra vez normalmente. Aladdin sighed y llevó a su esposa en la casa. Oh sí él princesa de la voluntad. Él le matará. Él odiará lo que usted tiene become Uvase mused en cabeza de Jasmine.s. ¡el He no ! Aladdin no haría eso. Ningún mater what.!! Are usted princesa tan segura. Piense en cuáles soy. Hágale no me? del odio ¡No! It.s no iguales. No será el same. ¿el You puede sentirse que no puede ya usted? El hambre ardiente inside. el I no know los Yes usted . Se quema. Usted sabe lo que usted desea. Puede usted sentir el cuerpo caliente al lado de usted. Tiene lo que usted necesita. Contiene para lo que usted sed. Jazmín De la Mordedura. Bite Incluso mientras que Aladdin llevó a cabo su cierre del cuerpo ningún calor vino de él. Era frío. El jazmín respiró lentamente, ella podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo incluso a través de la sombra de la muerte. el She correcto. He.s calientan una poca mordedura. Apenas uno. Oh Allah, soy tan hungry. Aladdin jadeó mientras que el jazmín la abrió los ojos. "Aladdin. Consiga lejos. Consiga lejos de me. que ella jadeó hacia fuera. "jazmín. Jazmín cuál es?" Ella silbó y retrocedió mientras que él vino más cerca. "cercano la ventana. Ciérrela!" Ella jadeó hacia fuera desesperadamente. Aladdin funcionó encima y cerró cubre. El Jasmine tiró de las cubiertas sobre su cabeza. El Aladdin sale de mí." Ella susurró. "jazmín no entiendo el......" "SALGA!!" "usted es absolutamente brillante!" Mozenrath agarró la mano de Uvase.s en el suyo. "Oh mi querido debo comer carne usted de largo hace." Él se besó los labios rojos de la sangre, ningún no importar tanto de cuando el líquido duradero metálico empujó a su lengüeta. Uvase rió nerviosamente, un sonido que crujía seco. "mi señor, usted me adula." Ella presionó contra su pecho. Y está mañana la noche final. Mi hora más grande. Debo admitir no pensé que cambiando a una princesa sea absolutamente tanto diversión." Su Mozenrath encontrado mano. "y usted Mozenrath, usted que puede ser que apenas encuentre digno de permanecer para." Ella apretó su apretón levemente. Mozenrath sonrió. "Uvase, atractivo como le encuentro..." Él cogió su muñeca y la hizo girar alrededor de Uvase aulló mientras que él torció su brazo. "no piense que me he olvidado de cuáles usted es. Usted es malvado, absolutamente posiblemente más tan que mismo. Adentro me no tomarán absolutamente tan fácilmente." Lo dieron una sacudida eléctrica para encontrar la risa de Uvase. No el sonido seco, sino frío, duro, mortal. "pequeño pequeño hechicero del Oh." Ella dobló y Mozenrath retrocedió del choque de la energía que ella dejó para invadir su cuerpo. "le había pensado tan inteligente. ¿No puede usted incluso ver lo que le estoy ofreciendo? Inmotalidad. Inmotalidad inevitable." Su voz era seductive. "Mozie Mozie Mozie. No lastima. Se siente absolutamente agradable realmente. Como todas las almas en la tierra esté bajo su comando. Eso tiene que sentirse bien. Mozie Mozie Mozie, no puede usted verme está intentando demostrarle, le ayuda." Uvase dejó su realidad de la torcedura y del contort de la voz de la canción. "solamente una más noche y la princesa serán como soy. Su hambre será tan grande, su sed que domina tan, cáscara no pueda resistir la primera cosa viva que camina en su asimiento. Aladdin será esa cosa Mozie. Lo irán. Y usted existirá eternamente. Curva justa su parte posteriora Mozie del cuello." Mozenrath lo sentía el recolectar dentro de él. Su magia era más fuerte que la suya. Ella decía la verdad. ¡Ella tuvo que ser Are usted hombre insano! ¡Camina lejos le despierta el tonto! Ella hace que usted se encaje a presión fuera del it! Mozenrath no hizo caso de las advertencias. Tiro caliente blanco de SNAP OUT A del dolor dado una sacudida eléctrica a través de su sistema. Su cuerpo dobló encima. "consiga lejos." Él se encajó a presión con claridad repentina. El guantelete lo había ahorrado. It.s expresa le había dado la advertencia y puled su mente libre de su encanto. Uvase frunció el ceño, descontentado para haber perdido su presa. "no tengo gusto de ese guante del hechicero de your.s." Ella gruñó hacia fuera. Mozenrath lo frotó uno mismo consciente. Él sonrió insano. ¿"realmente? It.s uno de mis juguetes preferidos." Él asió el brazo de Uvase.s y envió una oleada de la energía a través de ella. Ella gritó en el dolor y retrocedió hasta la pared la satisface detrás. Porqué usted hijo de a..!"Mozenrath dejó otro tiró a la mosca apenas sobre su cabeza. "que era una advertencia querida. No procure hipnotizarme otra vez. Usted trabajo es la princesa. No yo." Xerxes silbó en el lado de su amo. Uvase dijo con desprecio a las dos. "Mozenrath muy bien. Pero recuerde, yo van a conseguir un precio para esto." Ella silbó suavemente en la anguila que lo hacía volar a través del cuarto "que usted me dará un gusto de usted Mozie. Usted." El jazmín se encrespó para arriba en una bola pequeña. El dolor en su tripa era excruciating. Y el hambre, oh Allah que el hambre se quemó adentro de ella. Nada el tapón de los criados podía llenarlo para arriba. Lastimó cuando una de ellos procuró abrir una cortina, pensando que la fuerza de la luz del sol la hace bueno. El aullido que había emergido de ella, había aterrorizado a mujer pobre en ajustes y ella funcionó el griterío del cuarto. Aladdin no había entrado en el cuarto desde que ella lo había pedido hacia fuera. La voz en su cabeza ahora taunting la. Ella no tenía ningún escape de él. Le dijo qué sucedería. Como él podía ver su cada movimiento. Your que va a matarle usted know que dijo. No. Podría nunca lastimar el him voluntad del You usted no podrá pararse. Toda estará para el best. el What le hace mean If usted no le mata que él matará al you ¡No! Aladdin no , él nunca ... Do que usted piensa que él le dejaría vivir. Él es un héroe. Él ordained para destruir el de las criaturas I no un creature Aren't usted. Mire se princess. En el ojo de su mente el jazmín podía ver su figura. Inclinación y frágil, pálido y espantoso. Ella estaba parada como la luna en la oscuridad de su propia mente. Sus ojos marrones brillaron intensamente rojo oscuro. Rojo hambriento. Sus dientes crecían lentamente. Enviados del cuerpo humano así que cercanos la conducían absolutamente enojada con sed. Oh Allah ella tenía tan hambre. jazmín que viene de los He. Él puede satisfacer su anhelar. Él le abrazará, usted inclina su cuello detrás, usted mordido abajo, a que el sabor dulce dulce acometerá en su boca, él jadeará en dolor, su sangre comenzará a fluir, usted la beberá para arriba, su corazón será sentido en usted, usted se cayó él lento, lento, lento, lento, stop Jazmín tirado para arriba de su cama que grita. Aladdin se rasgó a través de los pasillos del palacio. Él estalló a través de la puerta para ver el jazmín el writhing en el piso. ¡"parada! ¡Whoever.s que hace esto parada justa! Por favor!" Ella torció en el piso, la voz en su cabeza continuada. la princesa Sorry pero ésta es justas a mucho fun Aladdin acometió encima a su lado de love.s. ¡"jazmín! El jazmín despierta!" Su cuerpo era así que luz como él la tomó y la llevó a la cama. La piel ya pálida ahora fue blanqueada a la perfección cretácea. Su pelo negro contorneó su cara hermosa. "jazmín. Despierte. Abra su jazmín de los ojos." Aladdin pidió en su oído. el Go en princesa, abre su eyes El jazmín no tenía ninguna opción. Ella los abre. Aladdin movió hacia atrás lejos en miedo y el asombro. Los ojos marrones suaves de Jasmine.s que llevaron a cabo siempre tal amor inteligente, eran escarlata como sangre fresca, llenada de predominio. Feel la princesa del hambre. De He.s bitebitebitebitebite aquí El jazmín lo sentía. Tirando en ella, tirando en su can't "Aladdin del No I. Consiga lejos. CONSIGA LEJOS " "jazmín no puedo dejarle tengo gusto de esto. Dígame cómo ayudar. Dígame lo que usted se siente que "Aladdin la dibujó cerca de él, abrazándola. Jasmine, he.s tan cerca. Sienta ese calor debajo de su carne. Tan caliente, tan lleno de vida, El jazmín screeched en un tono inhumano. ¡"Nonono! No lo lastimaré. No puedo lastimar el amor del hombre I!" Aladdin miró fijamente questioningly su esposa. "jazmín qué usted significan. ¿Daño quién? Charla del jazmín a mí." El jazmín miraba para arriba él. "Aladdin, usted debe irse. No entiendo el suceso de what.s. No puedo entenderlo. Por favor Aladdin, tengo tan hambre." Ella lo empujó lejos. "por favor Aladdin Te amo." Aladdin dejó su empuje él. Él caminó de las puertas y llamó inmediatamente para la alfombra. "usted sabe adónde fue Genie?" Él preguntó a su amigo. La manta sacudarió su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, él sabía sí. "tenemos que conseguirle la alfombra, rápida." Él consiguió encendido. "pienso Jasmine.s que muere." "bien ella no está técnico." Uvase dijo a Mozenrath como mirados el héroe van a encontrar a su amigo. ¿"qué usted la significa no es? Pensé que usted era undead." Su obscuridad raven la confusión llevada a cabo los ojos. "no es usted?" Uvase rió. "lo más ciertamente posible no. Qué clase de libros le tiene que lee?" Ella snorted indignadamente. "no estamos absolutamente tan vivo que usted está pero no somos ciertamente ghoulish." "Ghoulish?" Mozenrath Dicho. Él no había oído cualquier persona utilizar esa terminología en un rato largo. "Ghostlike, cadaverous, aparición." Uvase sonrió. "It.s tienen gusto del mito que lleva nos a 3 day.s el cambio alguien en un vampiro. Todo falso." Mozenrath se sentía como él duped. "es usted diciendo que habríamos podido acabar hace este day.s en vez de esperar!" Su guantelete comenzó a brillar intensamente. "podríamos tener. Pero heno it.s mucho más diversión esta manera. Además de usted dijo que usted quisiera que su fallecimiento fuera persistente. Qué podría ser peor que teniendo que mirarle uno y fallecer solamente que teniendo que morir el saber de que la contendrán por siempre al hambre eterna para la sangre viva." Uvase cacareó y reclina. "Oh no he tenido esta mucha diversión en siglos." Mozenrath sacudarió su cabeza. Él sabía que ella sería enferma, pero esto acaba de ser depravada. "quizás estoy adentro sobre mi cabeza con ésta." Él susurró a Xerxes. La anguila cabeceó. El jazmín sentía el sueño el steeling de ella lejos. ¿Cuanto tiempo tenido Aladdin ahora ido? Un día o dos tapas. ¿Pero por qué tenido no lo vuelta? Qué la cambiaba siempre no se había vuelto. Donde estaba it?It.s para Aladdin que esperaba a volver antes de que acabe el trabajo. Quisiera que usted le matara que ella se sentía como ella disminuyó para lanzar para arriba. El sol fijaba, ella podía sentir rayos de it.s el brillar intensamente abajo más allá de las cortinas. Estaba claro en cuanto a lo que ella tuvo que hacer. "donde está ella." Aladdin buscó el sitio después del sitio del palacio. Ella era semana cuando me fui, no podría moverse tan mucho en todos. ¿Cómo podría ella tener cama izquierda? "Genie saltó para arriba detrás de su amigo. "busqué en su al del sitio, ningunos dados. Ella es outta aquí." La gota azul cambió en un traje del árbitro. Donde está ella Uvase?!" Mozenrath gritó en el vampiro femenino. "cómo habría podido ella escaparse?" "me confunde a. La mayoría de ellos no pueden incluso moverse hasta después de que la transición que amaría saber qué hacen a esta princesa tan fuerte en cuanto a movimiento cuando su cuerpo no tiene casi ninguna sangre. Absolutamente asombroso." "hágale sin embargo tienen una conexión de la mente con ella?" "sí. Pero no me dirá donde ella está. Keep.s que se mueve de gama o algo está interfiriendo." Uvase gruñó. "el héroe sabe she.s ido ahora. Él y ese Genie maldito estarán en su pista." Mozenrath gruñó. "juro Uvase, si perdemos esto, él estaré en su sangre." Uvase rió. "mi amigo, no tengo ninguno perder."   
  
Una figura solitaria cruzó las dunas de arena. Levantó su cabeza para arriba en el cielo de la noche y sighed. Había retenido la alimentación por dos días ahora. Un dolor, hambre que palpitaba manó en sus venas. El claro de luna reflejó de piel pálida y de ojos marrones suaves. La figura torció su redondo principal mientras que un olor lo atrajo es atención. Una caravana, posiblemente mitad de la milla de su posición. Por completo de la vida. Ella podría oler la salud de cada persona en el campo. Del niño más pequeño al más viejo adulto. Cada sostuvo dentro de sus venas exactamente lo que ella necesitó. Sangre.  
Uvase concentrado. Su mente doblaba a su grado más completo. Pero inútilmente. La princesa maldecida simplemente tuvo que estar a lejos fuera de alcance. Gruñiendo ella estaba parada. ' Mozenrath no estará contento.' ella mused encima. No que ella procuraba por favor a él. Que el pequeño hechicero podría esperar hasta que los días terminaron y ella inmóvil no tendría ninguna causa por favor a él. Ella deseó solamente una cosa lo forma. Y ella tenía todavía conseguirla. Él había estado ausente de la Ciudadela por una cierta hora ahora. Casi dos días. Y él sed era colmo mortal. Un desplome ruidoso la hizo dar vuelta. Mozenrath vino embarrilamiento adentro. "cualquier suerte?" él pidió en una voz dura. "ningunos. Ella está simplemente a lejos para que encuentre." Uvase empujó su parte posteriora del pelo y se deslumbró en el hechicero. "le estoy intentando sé." "Bah!" Mozenrath snorted. "qué bueno está siendo un vampiro sangriento si usted no puede incluso encontrar una cría hatchling." Uvase grunió en el insulto. Él importa doblado lanzando al hechicero a través del cuarto. El suyo mármol trasero de la reunión como él cayó al piso. "Uvase cruzó el cuarto y lo alzó para arriba. "recuerde que exactamente lo que usted ha visto mi energía haga Mozenrath. Recuerde apenas cómo es capaz estoy de muerte." la sonrisa seductive la cruzó las características. "recuerde cómo es agradable puedo hacerla." ella tocó su mejilla pálida sin rastro de la molestia anterior. "recuerde cómo es derecho usted cayó en mis brazos." El pánico agarró la mente de Mozenrath. Él comenzó a luchar, pero este vez Uvase lo prohíbe. Él comenzó a sentir el tirón dulce de ella que se envolvía alrededor de él. Sus pensamientos de la inmotalidad arrollaron alrededor de él. "Oh Mozey." ella susurró en su cuello. Ella casi congeló mientras que sus memorias incorporaron su mente. Ella podría ver cosas de su pasado. Cosas que él rechazaba demostrar. Mozenrath sentía su sonrisa. "pequeño gatito." ella mused. Eso lo dio una sacudida eléctrica hacia fuera. Mozenrath trajo su puño izquierdo abajo con todo que él tenía. Él conectó con la mejilla de Uvase. Los vampiress arrellanaron y jadearon. Ella sabía verdad que ella empujaba su paciencia. Ella no debe haber alzaprimado duro tan maldito. Ella no debe tener dejó su alegría de encontrar su una debilidad para conseguir a su lado vindictive. Pero eso no la paró de cólera. "cómo atrevimiento usted." Uvase gruñó. Ella saltó sobre la pared. La atadura a ella como mosca . Su ropa cogió en un clavo mientras que ella comenzó a arrastrarse más cercano a él. Su vestido se rasgó y corte hasta su cadera. "le estoy ofreciendo paraíso y usted está a cogido para arriba en su pasado para tomarlo." ¡"no soy! Mi pasado no significa nada a mí!" Él gritó en su cara que intentaba desesperadamente sonar como él debe. Pero el miedo en él hizo el sonido generalmente fuerte de la voz como un niño asustado. Uno atrevido mirar a escondidas sobre las hojas y ver si los monstruos salieron verdad en la noche. Uvase casi sonrió. "porqué déjelo le afectan?" ella se calmó. El arrullo dulce barrido en él otra vez. "puedo dejarle olvidarse." Ella dijo. Xerxes screeched y paloma en ella. Pero Uvase se encajó a presión y contuvieron al familiar. ' puedo darle paz." Ella lo dibujó dentro de ella los brazos. "puedo darle eternidad." ella se besó el cuello. Entonces deje sus labios cepillan su mejilla suavemente. "no le necesito para eso." Mozenrath murmuró. Su mente gritaba advertencias en él. Pero su cuerpo rechazaba obedecer. "sí." ella susurró no uniforme el viento podría oír tan suavemente. "Oh usted sí." las palabras resuelven su oído y él se encontró con fuera de la fuerza para empujarlas a un lado. "usted sabe que usted me necesita." ella la dejó las manos vagar su pecho. "usted me necesita en una manera que usted necesita conocer uno otro." ella gruñó y comenzó a quitar su pedazo del cuello. "usted me necesitó para la princesa. Y puedo darlela." Ella se lamió el cuello expuesto y besó su punto preferido en él. "le la daré. Pero debo tener algo en vuelta." Sus colmillos mellaron su carne, exponiendo sangre carmesí profunda. Incluso si él intenta, Mozenrath no tenía ninguna voluntad a resistir. Ella ahora tenía control completo de él. Su mente se había fundido y estrecho sobre su cuerpo como un capullo. Él no vio nada sino que por el contrario sentía todo dentro de él que trabajaba en horas extras. El placer lo consumió. Eclipsando incluso el dolor el guantelete causó. Uvase esperó hasta que el placer comenzó a hacer a su cuerpo temblar en placer. Entonces, ella mordió. Mozenrath sentía todo parar. La obscuridad de la luz entonces lo rodeó. Como un perno del azul lo pulsó hilt completo. Él gritó en su mente y sentía el último de sus energías que eran drenadas. El dolor en el guantelete señaló por medio de luces fuerza completa y se zambulló derecho a su corazón. El oblivion que se chamuscaba cursó directamente a través de él. Era un todo al daño del familiar. Pequeño gatito Pequeño gatito Aladdin establecido el paso fuera de las fronteras de Agrabah. Genie estuvo doblado encima en el estudio que miraba la tierra a través de un cristal magnificado. "Amperio hora Has!!" La gota azul dijo en triunfo. Aladdin funcionó encima al lado de su amigo. "sí cuál es?" "he encontrado oficialmente, un grano de arena negra!!" él llamó en triunfo vino qué emoción terminado la cara de Aladdin había una miríada de la confusión, de la realización y de la cólera pura. "conseguiré Mozenrath para esto que lo juro!" Él saltó para arriba encendido para alfombrar e indicó a Genie. "a la tierra de la alfombra negra de las arenas." él gritó. La manta cabeceó y se movió en la dirección del ya mencionado. Mozenrath se levantó de su cama y conectó inmediatamente con algo. Él alcanzó hasta la frotación y casi gritado mientras que la sensación familiar de una tapa del ataúd llegó a ser evidente sobre él. ' Allah querido ella me mató ' pero él despidió el pensamiento casi instantáneamente. Si ella le hubiera matado, no tendría sentido que él podría sentir realmente la tapa del ataúd. Ése es cuando él realizó lo que ella había hecho. ' de modo que fuera el precio ella habló ' de él gruñó a se mientras que otra presencia lo barrió es manera en su mente. ' Oh bueno él lo ha calculado hacia fuera. Soy tan orgulloso ahora de usted.' Era Uvase. Su voz segura de sí mismo más arrogante sonaba así que como sus el propio casi hizo que él desea lanzar para arriba. ' usted ' que él conocía mejor que procurar empujarla de su mente. Si él fuera tan lejano ido como él anticipó, no lo haría mucho bueno. Él expresa era así que dominando en él él casi se hundió al fondo del ataúd y se arrastró. ' ' Uvase rió en ése seco, voz atroz el suyo. Era bastante malo cuando ella lo hablaba simplemente, pero repitiendo repetidas veces dentro de los límites de unos importe de él era unbearable. ' es usted que va me dejó hacia fuera o guardarme simplemente aquí para morir de hambre ' lo pidió. Otra vez que la risa que marchitaba lo golpeó. ' consideraba simplemente el mantener de usted una caja de cristal. Puedo ordenarle a que haga que usted sepa. Apenas siéntese y el soporte en una caja de cristal para el resto de eternidad ' que ella rió se convirtió en una risa ahogada sometida ' le reducirían a ser poco mejor de uno de sus mamlucks. Absolutamente en otras personas ordene.' ella mente-lo toco' y arrastró su mejilla con su garra mente-aguda. ' solamente tengo otro propósito para usted ' ella con cierta decepción. ' le necesito Mozenrath que usted debe sentirse orgulloso, usted me di la idea.' ' hice lo que ' él se atrevió para preguntarle. ' quizás le doy demasiado crédito. Recuerde, usted me dijo su plan de compartir la ciudad con mí, usándome como su aplicación de ley.' Su risa sonó otra vez en sus oídos. ' utilizo a seres humanos!" Vino en un alboroto que tronaba que Mozenrath tuvo que cubrir sus oídos, deseando vano quitar su cabeza si solamente ése conseguiría librado del sonido. ¡' nunca me utilizan! ¡Usted no es el primer a procurar y usted ahora será dura!! ¡Me levantaré de las cenizas de sus tentativas desgraciadas de la magia y crearé a nueva casta de la criatura! ¡Un vampiro del hechicero!!! ¡Una criatura de la magia salvaje y brutal! ¡Las ciudades de Agrabah y de la arena negra caerán y llorar en sus rodillas como las corto tragúelas y coloque en lucios como mi gran abuelo hizo antes de mí! ¡El más fuerte será cambiado por siempre a través de usted y de esa princesa!!! Ella es una del más fuerte que he hecho siempre. ¡Y usted!!! ¡Usted pequeño hechicero ingenuo, su energía aprovisionará de combustible mi venganza contra el mundo que tiene annulated todos sino I de mi clase!! Traeré venganza en el niño de la mujer que eliminó a mi madre ' Mozenrath gritado como la tapa del ataúd fue rasgado apagado y lo y a su cuerpo expusieron. Él sentía su elevación él de la caja y lo cae delante de un espejo. ¡' Uvase Dracula se levantará y todo el mundo recordará porqué Dracula es el dragón! La familia Dracula se levantará otra vez!' Mozenrath levantó su cabeza y vio su reflexión. Y gritado. El espejo se parecía tomarlo pues una señal de una cierta clase como torció y contorted sobre él, la sensación era peor que las constricciones de Uvase. Se parecía tragarlo entero en su profundidad plateada. Incluso Aladdin sentía el rasgón de la energía pura rasgarse a través del aire pues Uvase desaparecido apenas mientras que entraron en el cuarto del trono. Él tenía apenas el tiempo que notar que una figura impar cayó contra un espejo y un ataúd apagado al lado antes de que desapareciera el grupo entero. "maldito!" Aladdin gritó a los pasillos. Él se derrumbó al piso, un tinte pequeño de la duda finalmente que incorporaba su mente. Genie se sentaba en un trance como el estado en la alfombra. "al" que él casi dijo en un susurro como voz. "al podemos inmóvil seguirlos!" El héroe miraba para arriba su amigo con una cierta esperanza. ' será difícil, pero soy seguro que sé adónde fueron." El genie azul dio vuelta y comenzó a examinar al área. Un golpe repentino Aladdin de la pregunta. "ellos?" "Oh sí ellos." Genie miraba a su amigo. "ninguna manera incluso Mozenrath tendría las capacidades mágicas que estoy viendo aquí. Ningún hechicero podría tener energías telepathic e hipnóticas tales que he visto en el pasado pocos días " Aladdin dio a su amigo otra mirada que preguntaba. ' cuáles son usted que dice, tenemos dos hechiceros." ¡"ningún al peor!! Lejos peor. Tenemos un vampiro completamente fledged en nuestras manos." Genie dicho como él levantó y Xerxes inconsciente del piso. "y este pequeño individuo apenas pudo poder olerla hacia fuera." El jazmín se lamió los labios. Ella colocó sirve la cabeza de nuevo a su almohadilla y movida la siguiente. Ella sabía ahora que ella podría saciarse en un tres a la noche, si ella les matara. Pero eso era una línea que ella rechazó cruzarse. ' puedo ahora ser maldecido, pero rechazo hacerla peor.' ella tenía prometido que incluso si tomara tiempo adicional, ella no mataría a cualquier persona. Ella había venido encontrar con una poca paciencia, ella no podría matar necesariamente, apenas debilita seriamente a sus víctimas al punto bastante para llenar su vientre fuera del asesinato que estaba implicado. Ella comía la alimentación solamente cuatro veces con en la última semana, y el hambre no fue satisfecha. Era más duro cada noche para controlar el impulso de matar en vez de herida y ella no era segura ella podría controlarla mucho más de largo. Ella sabía para un hecho de que un oasis era solamente una manera corta de aquí. Si ella podría hacerlo su ella podría alimentar de sangre de los pescados y del pájaro hasta que ella era bastante fuerte para el recorrido a un área más denso poblada. ' más la gente alrededor del menos de una ocasión que Aladdin me encuentre ' Ella casi se había convencido que aceptara de que ella podría nunca ver su amor otra vez. Ella se prohibió terminantemente siempre de volverse a Agrabah. No habría razón para que ella haga tan. Controlándose, el jazmín doblado durante su víctima siguiente y comenzó a beber. Uvase realmente no sabía dónde comenzar. Iba a ser tal dolor para hacer esto con un novato para ocuparse detrás de ella. Un pensamiento ocurrió que ella quizás debe haber esperado para cambiarlo. Pero no. Ella lo tenía solamente momentáneamente y ése era bastante. Además de ella no cambiado le completamente. Lo todavía pegaron en una media media forma humana del espíritu necrófago. Y ella manejado hacerle algo monstruoso en ése. Por lo menos él estaría de uso a ella de alguna manera. Si para nada más que buscar para ella si ella era con gradas. Una punzada del hambre graced su estómago. Quizás era hora de ver si su pequeña creación era tan útil como las leyendas dichas. Uvase aterrizó y quitó el espejo del bolsillo de su lado. La reflexión del hechicero capturado era evidente en el cristal. Ella sonrió en contorted características y aspecto animalistic que ella lo había dado. Ella susurró una frase secreta corta y el espejo estiró y tiró a una plata como el casco del cristal en el aire. Cayó algo de masa considerable en su lado. La masa shaggy estaba parada en sus piernas traseras. Densamente, casi el ébano que la piel negra cubrió a su cuerpo entero que lo cubría es músculos nuevos y fuertes. Las garras que habrían puesto una daga a la vergüenza chascada con la anticipación mortal mientras que comenzó a realizar es alrededores. Dos oídos del elvin estaban parados derecho para arriba en un largo jowled la cara y el perro como nariz. Una boca de colmillos levantó y gritó por completo en el cielo en un grito misterioso humano del dolor. Es ojos oscuros lanzados sobre las arenas del desierto y vino reclinarse sobre un Uvase sonriente. "usted!' gritó y con un gruñido se zambulló en ella. Uvase sumergió simplemente su mano y le dio una palmada a un lado con una combinación de la fuerza verdadera y telepathic. ' bien. Puedo ver su ajuste a su nueva forma Mozie absolutamente bien ' Su voz tronó en sus ahora excesivamente oídos sensibles. "no me llame eso." él dijo en un ghoulish, excesivamente demonio como forma de su voz verdadera. "el everrrrr no me llama eso!" él gruñó fuera de sus r puesto que su lengüeta estaba al parecer a grande para su boca. Uvase sonrió en glee sádico. "realmente me le dan una sacudida eléctrica resulté esto bien. El hechicero pasado que intenté esto con... bien yo perdió su alma totalmente." Ella dio a criatura una palmadita en el bozal. Él hizo un broche de presión para su mano. "qué usted significa?" Mozenrath grunió para arriba en su forma que asomaba. "Oh estoy tan apesadumbrado. Vea que no era realmente alimentación de usted tanto pues era....sucking la vida fuera de usted." ella sonrió demostrando colmillos impresionantes. "literalmente." "usted usted me mató!" Mozenrath caminó detrás en su piel cubierta y casi pie del gargoylish. "no absolutamente." Uvase dijo, cómodo con la mano superior. "vea que le maté solamente forma física. ¿Usted ha oído siempre? Las almas no mueren." Ella soportó el espejo. "aspiré fuera de su alma y puse la adentro y el viejo animal doméstico el míos. Algo creo a locals llamados un darkmaw." ella le dio un fulgor que aprobaba. "apruebo algo del nombre." "éste... esto no es mi cuerpo?" la voz del growlish estaba asombrosamente clara entender. "por supuesto cosa no tonta. Usted puede ser un dolor, pero me iguala podría nunca destruir un cuerpo hermoso como el tuyo." ella le dio una mirada casi caliente. "no me prepongo guardarle tengo gusto de esto permanentemente mi pequeño hechicero. Apenas bastante tiempo para mi plan que se llevará a través. Entonces, con su energía ida y su alma ya en mi disposición, le empujaré simplemente detrás adentro como mi esclavo de la sangre. Usted sabe, un bocado de la medianoche." Mozenrath grunió y saltó, sorprendiéndose que en el colmo real su nuevo cuerpo lo llevó a. Él aterrizó en Uvase y la trajo en un torpe clavada con tachuelas a la tierra. "le empujaré nuevamente dentro de su forrr del grrrrave esto!" él levantó su pata a la huelga. Uvase sighed. el "Oh hace la necesidad del perro del perrito que lo hace un azote él." Ella incluso no se movió y el cuerpo inmenso de Mozenrath fue a volar de ella. Él conectó con las arenas. Él hizo girar otra vez alrededor y preparó un ataque. Él incluso no lo hizo en el aire antes de que ella lo sostuviera en lugar. "Mozie Mozie Mozie!" ella sacudarió su cabeza como si esto era verdad una vergüenza. "usted apenas..." ella exprimió su corazón con su fuerza. "aren't.." ella escuchó él grito de asombro. "consiguiendo..." Mozenrath gimoteó en su pensamiento del perro. "él..." ella finalmente lo lanzó. La forma enorme cayó como una roca. Mozenrath escalonado a sus pies. Él comenzó a estar parado y Uvase lo empujó detrás abajo. "usted arqueará siempre a mí ahora encendido de Mozenrath." ella dijo en tonos crueles ásperos. El gimoteo vino de él mientras que ella tomó un palillo y whapped lo sobre la cabeza con ella. "ahora soy su amo. Tengo control completo." ella levantó el palillo y lo trajo abajo con la fuerza increíble. La bestia debe haber tenido un cráneo increíblemente grueso. Para el soplo incluso no trajo sangre. Pero este vez, Mozenrath no estaba parado. Él dio vuelta a su quijada ahora masiva hacia abajo y evitó sus ojos el suyo en una humillación solamente que un perro puede demostrar. Uvase levantó su cabeza a los cielos y rió. ' ahora persiga, caza para su amante, ella tiene hambre." Mozenrath levantó su lobo como la cabeza y olió los vientos. Este las criaturas detectan eran asombrosas. Era como tener el mejor de cada animal en el suyo.... ¡No! Ningún él no estaba en control de este cuerpo. Ella era. Uvase tenía control sobre esta forma. No él. Y eso era peor que muerte. Solamente una persona antes de tenido siempre tenía esta clase de control sobre él. El odio de la sangre seethed a través de él mientras que él recordó cuánto humillación él había aguantado antes de encontrar una manera de derrotar su Destane principal. Él había aprendido aguantar y él encontraría una manera de aguantar lo que había inventado siempre esta puta rumana. Él olió otra vez el viento. Nada más sobre que algunos abandona cobras y quizás un scorpion o dos. Nada él o Uvase podría hundirse los dientes en. Ella lo había advertido que él comiera en la misma forma. Pues un perro comería los desechos de un piso de la cocina. Ella había llenado su cabeza de esa risa el suyo y se había sentado en las arenas suaves para esperarlo para volver con la cena. Y él tuvo que obedecer. ÉSA era la última humillación. Él no podría incluso rechazarla. No incluso capaz de hacer una demostración de ella rechazando y dejando su golpe él. Su mente lo controló totalmente. Y ella la había probado usándolo para hacer trucos de humillación repetidamente otra vez cuando él había discutido mentalmente con ella. Su voz chillona repitió en su oído. ' incorpórese, bailan, piden, ruedan sobre, hablan.' Él gruñó en memoria. Si lo tomó hasta el final de su vida él iba a conseguirla por esta humillación. Pero ahora él no podría producir conseguir enojado. Él era caza para se tanto como ella y el olor de la presa habían cruzado el desierto. Como él siguió el olor. Él realizó que apestó a familiar. No. No familiar. Un familiar. Era el medio olor a pescado de la anguila. En ese momento Mozenrath escogido encima de velocidad y se condujo durante la duna siguiente. Él funcionó en toda la velocidad de los fours en la parte superior que despejaba las arenas como rápido lo tiene podría ir. El olor comenzó a mezclarse con otro. Algo relacionado con el de un hombre. Era un hombre. Como un hombre que quizás se había frotado encima con los olores variados de la calle. Mozenrath levantó el cortocircuito justo de la duna siguiente mientras que el olor mágico duro de un genie lo golpeó. Era ellos. Por razón u otra estaban con Xerxes. Y fueron dirigidos esta manera. Un breve plan comenzó a formular en su mente. Él podría quizás dar vuelta a esto a su ventaja. Aladdin deseó absolutamente desesperadamente encontrar a su princesa. Él deseó absolutamente desesperadamente conseguir de nuevo a una forma semi-humana. E incluso si ella no fuera desesperada, Uvase pronto se encontraría en la necesidad desesperada de la sangre. Serpentee la sangre y la sangre del scorpion había sido toda lo que él había podido coger recientemente. Éste podría demostrar tan ser un convite muy agradable a ella, y un pequeño pedazo agradable del juego para él si él tenía cuidado. Uvase se deslumbró en él mientras que él le dio las noticias. Realmente ella sabía que estarían viniendo para ella. Él era un héroe. Un héroe vino siempre para su amor verdadero. Ella había esperado simplemente que él esperaría. Ella no había hecho a ningunas preparaciones o criaturas para ocuparse de ella o del genie. Y hacerlos ahora estarían simplemente a mucho apuro. El sonido de un jackal del grito alcanzado sus oídos. Mozenrath ' perfecto ' sentía su muse. "Mozenrath." Una vez que el hechicero levantara su cabeza masiva y la amartillara en una manera del doglike. "encuentre ese paquete y destruya a su líder. Le seguirán inmediatamente y proveerán de mí una parte alícuota si el sistema de defensa algo primitivo." Si el darkmaw hubiera sido capaz de una sonrisa, Mozenrath habría hecho tan. Él había batido ya a líder del paquete. Frotado abajo con las arenas para cubrir su olor ahora sangriento de Uvase. Había trabajado asombrosamente bien contra su nariz exacta. Pero ahora él arqueó simplemente de una manera agraciada y tiró apagado sobre las colinas. Él había mirado el paquete por una época. La emisión apenas bastante de su presencia que él podría ver las señales el líder las dio en una situación de la batalla o de la caza. Mozenrath había mirado mientras que reaccionaron a sus movimientos y gruñidos suaves. Y cuando esta bestia enorme había salido de un cepillo el líder no tenía forma andy del eperlano de ser humano sino algo que funde un poco como un perro y poco un malo ido viejo juego del gusto. Había raspado en él que descubría los dientes y el grun ido él debe poseer marca de fábrica de la justicia despiadada en él que ésta no era su área y él tuvo que irse. Lo había dado una sacudida eléctrica cuando él lo encontró entendía cada corteza como si un ser humano hablaba palabras en su mente. Pero él había puesto choque a un lado y había matado al líder. Los jackals lo esperaron tres dunas lejos. Aladdin en ascendente como él oyó los aullidos comenzar. Xerxes screeched y lanzó debajo de la capilla de Aladdin para la protección. "Jackal." él susurró. "no soy Xerxes estúpido." Aladdin quitó la lámpara y frotado le hasta que vino un humo del blueish adelante. Genie estalló adelante con un bostezo. "al!" Aladdin incluso no consiguió una palabra hacia fuera antes de que otro aullido conectara en cascada abajo en el sitio para acampar. El genie azul ducked y echó un vistazo en el al. "cuánto tiempo téngalos que gritan?" él pidió. "empezar para arriba hace algunos momentos." Aladdin quitó un Xerxes de temblor de su capote. "vaya ver cómo son lejos de nosotros." La anguila lanzó para arriba y se tomó para arriba en el aire por cerca de veinte o treinta pies. "no lejos." es voz scratchy golpeó sus oídos. "diez tapas de los minuets." él llamó. Aladdin quitó su daga apenas mientras que vino la grande encima la duna. "Allah Santo." él susurró. ¡Era enorme! Más grande entonces que criatura él había hecho frente a la caza del tesoro una vez. También decididamente más lobo tiene gusto entonces jackal como. Su hocico era más amplio e hizo más para crujir y machacar los huesos entonces que roían simplemente en ellos como un jackal . Su torso se movió con la exterminación decidida. Lo que el paquete había acepillado él no fallaría en él. Cuando él comenzó a moverse en Aladdin alistó su daga para una lucha. Y casi caído le como la criatura enorme parada en las piernas traseras y mirada directamente él. "hola rrrrat del strrrrreet." gruñó. El jazmín olió el aire y blanqueó. Algo era muy familiar sobre ese olor. Ella lo había sentido una vez como ser humano, pero era más amplio ahora. Ella lo había sentido cuando esa pequeña muchacha que llamaba para su mama primero la había mordido y había comenzado el lío del conjunto. Ella lo había sentido al ser llamado en la casa de fieras y mordido otra vez. Y ella la había sentido cuando la criatura había vertido su propia sangre en su boca. La criatura que había hecho esto a ella estaba cercana. La venganza de Seething se aflojó a través del jazmín para la primera vez adentro su vida. Esa sensación del odio puro ahora acometió en ella. La necesidad de la sangre fue desplomada permanentemente mientras que ella se rasgó hacia fuera al oasis. Ella dejaría un rastro claro y esperar la cosa vino para ella. Entonces espera bajo tierra. "ella duerme underrrrground." Mozenrath dicho como él podría lo más mejor posible. "puesto que su ataúd estaría a mucho hinderrrrence. "cada día ella cambia de puesto bramido las arenas y me deja al gaurrrrrrd." él podría sentir Aladdin que miraba fijamente cada músculo en su cuerpo. La mitad aterrorizó a medias cuidadoso de exactamente cuánto de lo que él dijo era verdad y de cuánto era la falsificación. "escucha mí el rrrrrat del strrrreet. Éste es un nitherrr del wherrre de la ocasión de nosotros conserva afforrrd un error." precisado con uno agarró la mano al área donde Uvase lo había estado esperando. "ella es el worrrse que mismo en un aspecto. Ella es totalmente insana." él contradijo cualquier discusión Aladdin habría podido hacer. Aladdin tomó una ocasión y estaba parado para arriba, moviéndose cerca de la criatura que él ahora conocía como Mozenrath. "y ella....morphed usted en esto?" Él pidió. Mozenrath dio vuelta y Aladdin observado apenas exactamente cómo es grande eran los dientes en su boca. "ella no me cambió. Ella robó mi alma y me empujó en este forrrrrm." él da una sacudida eléctrica la piel del manlike alrededor de sus hombros. "y forrrr que que conseguiré a herrrrr en mi propio tiempo." Él miraba pointedly Aladdin. "pero a menos que me confundan, usted todavía desea guardar ese dolor rrrrrrroyal de un yourrrrrself del forrrr del girrrlfriend." Aladdin intentó no inclinarse lejos de las quijadas pero en el extremo fue forzado para tomar una medida detrás. "la deseo detrás porque estoy en amor con su Mozenrath. No que usted daría una maldición." Hombro asido Mozenrath de Aladdin y alzado le de la tierra. "rrrrright de Yourrrr sobre ese Aladdin. No doy una maldición. Pero el rrrrright qué Uvase ha acepillado no será bueno ahora para el eitherrrr de nosotros." él forzó la rata de la calle sentarse en un registro y miraba hacia fuera hacia donde Aladdin había enviado su genie. Él funde Xerxes que viene para arriba detrás de él y gruñido como la anguila intentada para confortarlo. "estancia ausente." él dio una palmada a la criatura escamosa y dio vuelta detrás. "y Uvase que comienza a sonar como usted." Aladdin mencionado. "qué con la dominación y toda del mundo." "no lo empuje." Mozenrath gruñó. Pero para una vez que Aladdin tuviera el hechicero en una esquina, y él no estaba déjelo alrededor hacia fuera. "ningún significo cómo siente Mozenrath. Ya sabe, haciendo que alguien le utilice para sus gritos de vez en cuando." Mozenrath dio a Aladdin un gruñido amonestador agudo de que la rata de la calle no hizo caso. "apenas deseo saber se siente para estar en la posición desamparada para una vez adentro su vida...." Aladdin no salió de la oración siguiente. Mozenrath saltó y presionó su pata masiva a la garganta del héroe. "usted!" él gruñó como los jackals alrededor de él miró en el favor de una matanza rápida y de vientres llenos. "usted el arre extrrrremly afortunado que le necesito en el momento orrrr yo no tendría ninguna vacilación en rrrrripping su garganta fuera de." Apenas después Genie levantó y vio a dos enemigos. "what'd aceptable que falto?" El jazmín se empujó para arriba de la suciedad y gruñó. Su creador estaba más cercano que siempre. Uvase gruñó mientras que Mozenrath caminó encima de vacío dado. Ella no tuvo que ahora doblar para ver en él. ' usted es atrasado ' ella grunió y asió su bozal. ' qué sucedió?' Mozenrath gimoteó. Su apretón cavaba en sus gomas. "por favor. Misstrrrress. No tenía ninguna opción. La luz del día está viniendo y no puedo dejarlo le sin vigilar "esperaba que esta exhibición de la humildad la sacudiría. Uvase sacudarió su pelo castaño hacia fuera y se deslumbró en él con sus ojos fríos. "usted está profundamente en el apuro Mozenrath." ella sacudarió su cabeza. "perro muy muy malo." con cada palabra su cara consiguió un poco más cercano el suyo. Apenas como ella saltó repentinamente al lado y rasgó uno de los jackals aparte. La arena manejó empapar encima de la mayoría de la sangre. Pero ella que comía hábitos era el Mozenrath peor había visto siempre. Él tuvo que ahora matar dos veces para se en esta forma y él nunca destrozó a criatura como eso. Esto era puro y unadulterated lujuria de la sangre. Los apremios pasados de Uvase eran trabajados sobre y su fuerza disminuía. Mozenrath intentó sonreír. Ella era débil. El jazmín sostuvo su estómago mientras que ella miró la escena. Los pedazos de carne jackal tentaban a masticar encendido, pero ella solamente hambre ahora estaba para la venganza. Su solamente sed para su sangre negra de los creador. Ella miró mientras que Uvase comenzó a deslizarse debajo de las arenas. Ella esperó muy pacientemente los vampyress para conseguir toda la manera abajo antes de que ella se lanzara fuerza completa en la mujer. Uvase screeched mientras que el jazmín se rasgó más allá de ella. "usted." ella susurró y se tiró de las arenas. "usted princesa querida no habría podido venir en un rato mejor." ella redujo radicalmente en el dolor real con un silbido y reído entre dientes cruel mientras que ella rebanó una vena. El jazmín incluso no miraba la herida. Ella sabía que ahora curaría rápidamente. "Hola Uvase." ella susurró en una voz gutural baja absolutamente desemejante que cualquier cosa Mozenrath había oído siempre su uso antes. Ella dio vuelta y miraba a criatura que se había convertido Mozenrath y una mirada casi de la compasión vino encima su cara. "me parezco no soy el único que usted vino para." ella dio vuelta detrás alrededor a la cara Uvase. Uvase sonrió. "bien sí. Por supuesto si usted realmente desea agradecer algún agradezca Mozenrath. Era su idea para arriba hasta que él realizó que él no podría me controla." ella dio a bestia enorme una palmadita en el bozal. Mozenrath lo aceptó simplemente porque él no tenía ninguna otra opción. "matanza de Mozie." ella señaló al jazmín. Mozenrath no tenía ninguna opción. Si él no atacara ella mente-tamaño él y forzarlo hacerlo. Él atacó y trajo la fuerza completa de la princesa abajo, golpeándola a la tierra. "prrrrincess de Poorrrr." él murmuró. Uvase lo quitó y asió el collar de los jazmines. "debo admitir que soy jazmín sorprendido. Incluso para un rookie usted es débil. Pero no le necesito afortunadamente para eso." ella sacó el espejo y dejó el jazmín verlo. "usted princesa, será mi conquista más grande." El jazmín tenía no uniforme un momento a gritar antes de que el brillo plateado la envolviera. Mozenrath mirado como él la tomó adentro. Él habría sonreído. Todo iba a planear. Tomó a todo Aladdin tenía en él a guardar del funcionamiento después de que jazmín mientras que el espejo la tomó. Cada onza de su autodominio ahora fue ejercida. En hecho su mano agarró su daga así que apretado sus nudillos eran blancos. Pero él sabía y Genie había confirmado que Mozenrath correcto en la una cuenta. Él tuvo que dejar el jazmín de la toma del espejo o él nunca la tendría detrás. Genie puso una mano en su hombro de los amigos. Mitad en comodidad, mitad para sostenerlo detrás de cualquieres movimientos locos. "apenas un al más largo del pedacito," él dijo. "apenas un pedacito." Mozenrath centelleo detrás el forzado de la magia de Uvase. Ella no había perdido en caulquier momento en el transporte de ellos de nuevo a la guarida de la Ciudadela y hasta el laboratorio de allí. Ella sonrió en él y abrió el espejo. el "Oh Mozie no parece puesto tan hacia fuera. Pronto usted tendrá su parte posteriora del cuerpo y le tendré." Mozenrath gruñó pero guardó su lengüeta. "qué arrrrre usted que hace?" él pidió mientras que ella colocó un chisme impar para arriba contra la pared. "éste es algo débilmente evocador del switcher de la esencia que usted me demostró pronto después de que consiguiera aquí." ella sonrió. "solamente esto es un switcher de la energía." Ella levantó el espejo y el brillo comenzó a remolinar y el contort alrededor de sí mismo, el eliminar del bastidor. Una figura humana llegó a ser evidente mientras que aterrizó y demostró el marco ligero de una mujer. Jazmín aterrizado y gruñido. Ella dio vuelta para ver a su captor directamente detrás de ella. "todo el Uvase derecho. Sé que usted no es justo en esto para ríe nerviosamente y hace muecas. Cuáles son usted después?" ella no incomodaría el luchar. Uvase era un depredador lleno, ella era justo un novato que había manejado escapar la jerarquía. "no específicamente qué. Pero quiénes." Uvase sonrió. "quién podría I estar después que valdría todo el esto." ella indicó alrededor de ella en todo. El jazmín miraba Mozenrath que sacudarió su cabeza. "si no Mozenrath bien entonces quiénes?" ella expresó en voz alta. Uvase esperado. Esperó hasta que ella era así que cercano la princesa podría oler muerte derecho de ella. "usted nunca realmente sabía que su madre le hizo?" ella pidió repentinamente. El jazmín congeló al lado de ella. "qué... qué usted significan?" ella pidió. "creo sí que ella pasó encendido antes de que ella podría decirle sobre su herencia." ella circundó a princesa. "usted jazmín, le tiene siempre oído hablar los cazadores?" El jazmín sacudarió su cabeza. ' qué ella sabe de mi madre?' El jazmín se preguntó que Uvase dio a jazmín una palmadita casi cariñosa en el hombro. la "princesa del Oh, de que es una vergüenza. Si su madre no había muerto quizás puede ser que no haya podido encontrarle." ella sonrió en Mozenrath que tiene ojos era así que él miraba de par en par como si ella los había apoyado abiertos. "Oh usted era sí un instrumento de la venganza también." ella rió. "posiblemente uno del más de gran alcance de él todo." Ella quitó el espejo de su bolsillo. ' viene aquí Mozenrath.' ella susurró en su oído con su mente. ' Mozie tengo un convite para usted.' ella asió a princesa y la empujó a los límites de los manacles que ella había estado ocultando secretamente detrás de ella detrás. Mozenrath sentía la parte posteriora de su mente forzarlo resistir. Él no deseó conseguir cualesquiera más cercano a su entonces posible, y él no había esperado que ella a la magia él cuba de tintura tan Aladdin y ese genie era Allah sabe lejos lejos. Pero su magia ahora estaba totalmente alrededor de él. Él intentó mover de un tirón desesperadamente como él realizó que ella sostuvo un cuchillo. "hay más que una forma para hacer lo que necesito hacer." ella susurró y tiró de él más lejos. "opinión hola al Dirk. del Gonngal. Apesadumbrado de tener esto ser tan sangriento pero me tenga simplemente no la energía para hacer esto la vieja manera formada." Mozenrath gañido como ella rasgó su visión de él. Él se oyó gimotear y gritó evidentemente en este cuerpo para tener un pedacito más autodominio. Uvase la hiere las manos alrededor de él y tiró del cuerpo masivo a ella. "Pronto Mozie. Pronto usted tendrá su parte posteriora del cuerpo." ella sostuvo el bozal de modo que lo no tentaran para morder. Ella presionó la lámina a su cuello cubierto piel, y la rebanó. Puro, crudo, no diluido, el dolor se aflojó derecho a través del cuerpo de Mozenrath. Un sonido que aspiraba bajo llegó a ser evidente en sus oídos. Algo como la sangre que es escurrida un cadáver. ' casi soy un cadáver!' él pensó. Pero no, si él fuera muerto él no podría sentir el dolor. ¡Oh que lastimó! Él podría hacer que hacia fuera el punto bajo cacarea perteneciendo a Uvase. Él sentía otra vez un aspirar. Él sabía cuáles era esto. Algo era escurrido su cuerpo. No de este cuerpo. Lo sacaban de él. Uvase tomó el placer extremo de lamer la sangre de la herida abierta. Ella tiró del jazmín más cercano y cabeceó al medio cadáver muerto del darkmaw. El jazmín no podía ayudarle. Si ella no bebiera Uvase la forzaría a. Y Uvase fue descendido del Dracula. Ella lo haría fuera de rencor puro. Ella dejó el hambre ardiente tomarla momentáneamente y gorged en la sangre. Goteó abajo de su mejilla y dio a su vampiro la cara pálida un tinte del color. Su pelo negro fue rizado del scuffle en el desierto. Uvase lo sudó detrás de su cabeza y besó a princesa como ella alimenta. "Oh usted será uno del mejor." ella susurró como si animó. "veré a ése. Le haré fuerte y de gran alcance." ella continuó susurrando hasta que la escofina del metal resounded a través del pasillo. El dirk brilló intensamente con una luz azul negra fosforescente. Brilló Uvase tuvo que guardar tan brillantemente su ojo antes de la cosecha él para arriba. La murmuración del cuerpo de otro Mozenrath de la frase apareció del techo. Se bajó lentamente a la tierra y a la endecha allí en una posición casi blanda artística del crucifix. Uvase sonrió y levantó la daga... "y con esta sangre el alma pertenecerá a mí!" ella gritó. "y con esta lámina que la energía se quemará en las almas de cada bebé!" El jazmín sentía un contortion en su vientre. Ella miró fijamente abajo el cuerpo del darkmaw. ' que es porqué ella quisiera que bebiera la sangre. Es un elemento de la maldición ' pero era demasiado atrasado ahora rectificar. Ella podría esperar solamente que el plan trabajara. Uvase hizo un corte en el cuerpo del hechicero. La sangre era así que obscuridad que era casi negra. "sí. Vuelta." ella susurró. La sangre comenzó a cambiar de puesto como si obedeció. Cambió de puesto en color como agua en aceite y pronto, el grado de oscuridad goteó de la herida. ¡"SÍ! Y la oscuridad llevará la tierra en su vientre y nacimiento él de nuevo de su matriz adentro las muertes del infierno!!" Uvase hizo pivotar el cuchillo con todo el ella fuerza... Y gritado cuando fue golpeado de ella las manos. Aladdin casi estaba parado en a la actitud heroica encima de su alfombra. Su Genie colgó cerca en un modo algo apropos de Elmer Fudd. "sea muy muy reservado. Soy vampiros de la caza. HUHUHUHHU " Uvase retrocedió. "usted híbrido!" ella grunió en el cuchillo. "su adentro liga con ellos!" Mozenrath sonrió dentro del cuchillo. "Gotcha," él dijo. Uvase lanzó el cuchillo abajo. Rompe como salió la esencia azul-negra de Mozenrath. Mozenrath era apenas consciente bastante verla pues ella comenzó a cambiar. La vuelta de Uvase comenzó a crecer. Agrietada y partida en casi hunched un EL Katibe tiene gusto de la forma. Su cara hermosa comenzó a contornear y a torcer como su bozal vino longitud extraordinaria del en. La daga como los dientes estiró de la carne pegajosa. La piel del curso comenzó a grace su cuerpo. Onduló a lo largo de ella como una onda. Las garras vinieron una longitud enorme mientras que ella se deslumbró en la gente con los ojos espantosamente humanos. Su cuello arrolló detrás como cobras como su cuerpo entró una posición del pulmón. Sus dientes tiraron nuevamente dentro de un gruñido de la rabia pura. Sus dedos largos ahora inclinaron por las garras frágiles gruesas estiradas para ellas. Ella abrió su tornillo como boca para hablar una palabra. "dado." Aladdin levantó su espada como ella lo golpeó a la tierra con su peso corporal completo. La espada no estaba para arriba antes de que ella golpeara y solamente diera a su hombro un soplo que echaba un vistazo. Ella la levantó las garras e hizo pivotar tomando un hunk de la carne del brazo del héroe. Un tiro sonó a través de la forma de la ciudadela y del darkmaw de Uvase aterrizada cerca de veinte pies lejos. "balas de plata." Genie dicho triunfante. "y qué?" Aladdin contradicho. "Oh apenas un poco presente alguien que sabía. Dice que es una cosa segura del hombre lobo del fuego." "solamente Genie, vampiro de Uvase." "OH!!" Genie incluso no consiguió acabar el hablar antes de que la garra de Uvase viniera abajo de fuerza completa. Ella lo envió que torcía en espiral contra el mármol. Él aplanó por un momento, entonces se cayó aparte como un pedazo del rompecabezas. "tanto para las energías cósmicas." Uvase grunió como ella agarró la garganta de Aladdin y lo sostuvo colmo. El jazmín grunió de una manera casi animalistic. "póngalo abajo!" ella gritó. "Oh y porqué?" ella agarró más difícilmente. "soy seguro que él haría una mancha algo agradable de la sangre en las paredes." ella exprimió más difícilmente y Aladdin sentido como si él no podría respiración. Un pedacito más difícilmente y él sentían las garras que pinchaba su cuello. Uvase describió esto al jazmín como ella lo hizo. Finalmente el jazmín se hundió al piso. "haré lo que siempre usted desea Uvase. Apenas déjelo abajo." Uvase sonrió con esos labios del vulpine. "princesa muy sabia." ella susurró y lanzó Aladdin a través del cuarto. Ella alcanzó para el jazmín. Y parado como una mirada de la sorpresa y del dolor contorted sus características ya horribles. Ella dio vuelta muy lentamente, y choque llano registrado. Mozenrath estaba parado detrás de ella. Sostener un filete de madera sangriento. "Genie maldito nunca consigue cualquier cosa derecho." él murmuró mientras que él la pinchó otra vez. Uvase grunió y volvió a dirigir su ataque contra el hechicero. Mozenrath sostenido antes del impacto. Él contradijo cada de las rebanadas de Uvase con uno de los filetes. Ella screeched y hollered. El griterío de Mozenrath tan ruidoso deseó gritarlo de nuevo a acto contrario justo. Mozenrath no vio el pedazo de cristal que ella había roto de la daga. Él lo sentía mientras que el casco partió con el alma de su cargador y en su pie. Con un grito pequeño él se cayó detrás y gañido otra vez mientras que un casco más pequeño entró en el suyo detrás. Uvase sonrió. Ella dobló cierre del excedente de modo que su respiración mojada drooled sobre su mejilla. Ella fijó sus brazos contra sus lados y abrió su boca. "usted debe haber escuchado el muchacho del crone." ella murmuró, y se alzó de nuevo a mordedura. Y Xerxes tomó una zambullida en ella detrás. Usando siempre el diente él tenía la pequeña mordedura de la anguila abajo y mordedura difícilmente. Uvase screeched y se lanzó detrás, desesperadamente intentando quitar la anguila. Mozenrath esperado hasta ella los brazos fue levantado, y lanzó el filete de madera en su corazón. Sangre. La sangre negra dijo con excesiva efusio'n hacia fuera sobre todo. Mozenrath sostuvo su boca cerrada para guardar de tragarla. Él casi perdió su almuerzo mientras que cubrió mucho de su cara y de su guardarropa. La sangre pegajosa aterrizó en todo en gama cercana y como él miró él notó Uvase el debilitarse. Él forma llegaba a ser más fino y gangly. Filtró y cayó al de mármol cojea como si sin un esqueleto. Ella le dio una mirada pasada de la cólera mientras que él asió la espada de Aladdin y la trajo abajo sobre su cabeza. Aladdin miraba encima Mozenrath mientras que acabaron el enterrar del cuerpo. Todavía tenían la cabeza a enterrar. Pone en un bolso encima a un lado. El héroe miraba encima el jazmín. "ella tendrá todo razón?" él pidió. "déle el resto de algunos días y la cáscara esté de nuevo a un dolor real." él snorted. "Aladdin. Esto no cambia cualquier cosa. Todavía deseo Agrabah. E inmóvil iré a cualquier longitud a conseguirlo." Aladdin sonrió y después lo perforó. "que estaba para usar a mi esposa para conseguirlo." Mozenrath comenzó a arruinarlo, pero pensó mejor en él. "apenas esto una vez Aladdin." él gruñó. "voy le dejé conseguir lejos con él." él estaba parado para arriba. "solamente porque sus demasiado débiles a luchar detrás." él contradijo. Mozenrath gruñó, él no podía negarlo exactamente. Pero eso no significó que él tuvo que cómodo con él. "usted enterrará la cabeza en Agrabah." estaba sobre el más cercano a una petición Aladdin había oído siempre Mozenrath venir. "por supuesto. No deseo la parte posteriora de Uvase junto más entonces que usted lo haga." Él murmuró. El hechicero cabeceó y dio vuelta simplemente lejos mientras que él murmuró algo que Aladdin decidía a tomarle como agradecimiento. Él miró la silueta camina lejos hasta que desapareció por magia o cerca voluntad. 


End file.
